ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
超大型機械生命體破壞指令
簡介 *參見：活動公告 *相關任務：強敵：恩格斯 __TOC__ 活動期間 活動時間： *2017/08/11 (五) 16:00 ～ 08/25 (五) 15:59 (台灣時間) 共鬥召喚時間： *2017/08/11 (五) 16:00 ～ 08/31 (四) 15:59 (台灣時間) 獎勵 根據戰鬥結果，能夠獲得活動pt與在共鬥召喚所使用的共鬥硬幣。 這些道具，都會隨着共鬥BOSS的等級提升而獲得更多的額外獎勵。 裝備= 裝備 |-| 個人報酬= 個人報酬 |-| 排名獎勵= 排名獎勵 共鬥召喚 NieR:Automata共鬥召喚： *亞當 *純白契約的信賴度莫古利 *百獸劍王的信賴度莫古利 *憎惡的信賴度莫古利 *憤慨的信賴度莫古利 *輔助體153的信賴度莫古利 *機械裝置之心的信賴度莫古利 * 金幣龜家族 * 金幣龜王 * 金屬小仙人掌王 * 金屬巨型仙人掌 *損壞的迴路 *生鏽碎塊 *鈦合金 *隕石 *黑珍珠 *隨機魔石 *隨機大魔石 戰鬥資訊 中級= 工廠廢墟‧中級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 恩格斯型要塞破壞合體步兵 |drop = 800 pt （不計算bonus） }} |-| 上級= 工廠廢墟‧上級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 恩格斯型要塞破壞合體步兵 |drop = 1500 pt （不計算bonus） }} |-| 超級= 工廠廢墟‧超級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 恩格斯型要塞破壞合體步兵 |drop = 2400 pt （不計算bonus） }} |-| 覺醒級= 工廠廢墟‧覺醒級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 恩格斯型要塞破壞合體步兵 |drop = 7000 pt （不計算bonus） }} Boss（覺醒級） 能力： * Right Arm: Swing Down: Physical damage (1.7x) to one enemy and decrease ATK (60%) for 3 turns to one enemy. * Left Arm: Swing Down: Physical damage (1.7x) to one enemy and decrease MAG (60%) for 3 turns to one enemy. * Both Arms: Smash Up: Physical damage (1.6x) to all enemies and decrease DEF (60%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Missile: Physical damage (2x) to one enemy. * Energy Bomb: Physical damage (1.8x) to all enemies. * Girder: Furious Attack: Physical damage (2x) to all enemies and inflict paralyze (40%) on all enemies. * All Out Fire: Physical damage (3x) to all enemies and inflict paralyze (60%) on all enemies. * Lazer Beam: Physical damage (3.2x) to one enemy. * Upper Arm: Swing: Physical damage (2.6x) to all enemies. * Full Swing: Physical damage (2.2x) to all enemies and decrease ATK/DEF/MAG (60%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Crane Thrust: Remove one enemy from the fight for 1 turn. 條件攻擊： * 60% HP threshold (Max 1/battle): All Out Fire. * 30% HP threshold (Max 1/battle): All Out Fire. * Every 3 turns and HP above 60%: Girder: Furious Attack. * Every 3 turns and HP below 60%: Crane Thrust. 攻擊方式： * Up to 5 attacks per turn. * HP above 60% (Max 1/turn): Energy Bomb. * HP above 60%: Right Arm: Swing Down. * HP above 60%: Left Arm: Swing Down. * HP above 60%: Both Arms: Smash Up. * HP above 60%: Missile. * HP below 60% (Max 1/turn): Full Swing. * HP below 60%: Lazer Beam. * HP below 60%: Upper Arm: Swing. * Normal attack. 策略： * Machine Killer is effective against Engels. * Engels' ability All Out Fire has a high chance to Paralyze all of your units. Consider bring an unit that can cure paralyze of your party or equip Lakshmi for Waking Protection ability. 查格博斯 can use Archadian Light to buff and resist. * Engels' ability Full Swing will ATK/MAG/DEF break all of your units. Consider using Bushido - Freedom or Dispelga to your party or any unit with break resist ability such as 媞莉絲 / 伊利亞斯. * ALL of Engels' attack deals physical damage, which can be evaded. One exception is the snort ability, which deals no damage. Many of those attacks are also AoE. Using an AoE cover tank like 光之戰士 or 王土之維利亞斯 is very effective against the boss. * Two 福倫s with 600-700 ATK can solo ELT without taking any damage by using Sonic Blast every turn. * Engels is susceptible to charm status. * If you somehow don't manage to kill Engel, even though his HP bar seems depleted and it says 0% on it, it will escape, leaving you without unit XP, a significantly lesser amount of gil, and a bit less raid coins than if you had killed it. * Susceptible to all breaks. Break his ATK to make the fight more survivable. Notable units: ** 奧爾蘭多 - Crush Weapon ** 光之戰士 - Arms Eraser ** 9S - Purge: ATK/DEF * Engels can be killed by spamming any jump attack while below 60%. This way, Engels will use Crane Thrust, and only Crane Thrust. 攻略短片 覺醒級